


Hey Polo Shut Up

by Kswan



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: AU prompt, F/F, I was bored and I don't its very good, One Shot, and just here for the banter, it's super short, just a little thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 16:58:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4572432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kswan/pseuds/Kswan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this prompt: I’m lost and I just want to leave this stupid party so I’m looking for my friend Marco who brought me here and YOU’RE THAT ASSHAT WHO KEEPS SHOUTING “POLO” WHENEVER I CALL FOR HIM.</p>
<p>from this tumblr post: http://alice-moving-under-skies.tumblr.com/post/121428783167/some-more-aus-to-consider</p>
<p>It's short and sweet. A little funny. I wrote it for the banter, so I dunno.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey Polo Shut Up

Ugh, why did you even agree to come here? At least 5 dude bros have hit on you tonight. But Kirsch gave you that look that you can never say no to. So you’re here, at a stupid zeta party, surrounded by idiots. You are _trying_ to have fun. You dance with Kirsch and some of his nicer friends. After about an hour and a probably one drink too many, you want to go home. You look around and Kirsch is nowhere to be seen, great, he’s your ride.

You wonder around the house, but you still find him. When you remember what Kirsch told you in the car, “Remember little L, if you get lost, just call Marco and I’ll shout Polo right back.”

“Really Kirsch”

“Sure!” He gives you that stupidly wide smile and you can’t help but smile back.

 

“MARCO” How is he going to hear you over the loudest music in the world? You don’t hear a response.

“MARCOOOO” You move to the other side of the room.

“MARCO!” You getting annoyed now.

“Polo” A quiet voice returns. But it doesn’t sound like Kirsch.

“MARCO?” You’re still shouting.

“Polo” The voice is getting louder, but it definitely is not Kirsch’s voice. You’re pretty sure it’s a girl’s voice.

“MARCO”

“Polo!” You scrunch up your face because whoever it is responding is starting to get on your nerves.

“MARCO” You find yourself walking away from the annoying voice.

“POLO” The voice is following you.

“MARCO” You’re actively trying to get away from the other voice.

“POLO” It’s getting closer.

“HEY POLO SHUT UP” You turn around violently to try and capture the ‘polo’ culprit.

You’re faced with a girl, not much taller than you, with black hair and dressed in a black corset and leather pants. Wow. But you’re still pissed at her, so you screw up your face and approach this annoying person.

“Who the hell are you?”

“I’m Marco” She says with a smirk.

“You’re not who I was looking for”

“Funny, you’re the one _I_ was looking for” Suddenly she looks shy.

“Oh really well- Wait what?” You stop in your ranting tracks. What did she just say?

“I um. I was dragged to this party, I was sat alone on the couch and I saw you dancing. You intrigued me.” You start to blush.

She continues, “Then I saw you shouting Marco and I thought if I started to shout Polo, it would give me a chance to speak to you.”

“Ok… Well I was looking for my ride” You’re kinda lost for words.

“Well, I can walk you. If you want?”

You think about her offer. You really want to leave and Kirsch is nowhere to be found.

“Sure, why not” You shrug. “I need to go get my jacket”

Carmilla nods and follows you to one of the couches with a pile of jackets. She grabs a leather jacket and you grab your green parka.

You pull out your phone and text Kirsch to tell him you’re making your way home. You put your phone away and look at the girl opposite. She’s staring at you.

“I’m Laura by the way” You hold your hand out.

“I’m Carmilla” She shakes your hand weakly.

Suddenly a wave of people have come into the room and the place has become even more crowded. You feel someone grab your hand and you’re find yourself being led through the crowd by Carmilla towards the door.

When you reach the door, Carmilla shoves people out of your way. After five minutes of walking in silence, you notice your hand is still in Carmilla’s. The thing is you don’t feel like letting go anytime soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading beautiful readers! <3


End file.
